Tiger Tiger
by Ash Night
Summary: An odd tid bit I posted a while ago, but took down for some odd reason. A very short story from the point of view of a very minor character in In the Forests of the Night. :)


Untitled

Tiger Tiger

By Ash Night

A/N: Hmmm... This is first person, present tense and it's Christina's POV. Yes, Christina is an actual character. She was featured for a brief moment or so in the first book when Risika sat on the table and frightened her away. It's just a short story that goes deeper into that moment. There isn't much of a plot here, but I suppose it's interesting insight. I'm not quite sure why I decided to write about this, but the part always interested me. 

Disclaimer: Amelia Atwater-Rhodes owns everything you recognize. The sad thing is, she also owns the name I am currently using on ff.n. 

~*~

I sit peacefully at a round black polished table near the back in _Las Noches_. I glance around, trying to block out the loud disorienting music. The bright red pulsing lights affect everything I see. I attempt to see my reflection in the smooth mirror, but stop, defeated because of the rays of scarlet reflecting into my eyes. I sigh, noticing a cool misted feeling surrounding my ankles. 

Twirling a strand of blonde hair between my fingers, I take my time to study the person across from me. He hasn't told me his name. However, it doesn't bother me very much. His demeanor is seemingly calm and collected, but with definite hints of a possibly dangerous and violent side. He is rather handsome, I think to myself. I stop, catching myself staring blankly at his face. Scolding myself, I turn my attention to something else that makes an interesting arrival. 

A young woman with blonde hair strides in. In her hair, there are bold sections of black. They remind me strangely of an imprisoned ferocious tiger straining for freedom. She is clothed in a revealing outfit, which consists of a tight golden tank top and a pair simple black jeans walks towards us. She isn't affected by the loud music or the red lights twirling around the room like most of the people here. My previous almost hopeful thoughts shatter as she nears us. I begin to bite my lip, wondering whether to leave him alone to deal with the "past" -- too late.

She takes confident seat on the table. I feel a dark chill engulfing me, which seems to be submitted by her. The feeling is indescribable. It knocks in your intuition. It screams for you want to run away to a safe and peaceful refuge. It forces your heart to flutter rapidly. It makes your body gasp quietly for air. 

I glance to see his reaction. Nothing seems to change in his countenance, except that there is an odd flicker of something oddly like fear and hatred in his intense dark eyes as he gazes at her. She ignores me completely as she stares at him with abhorrence and an equal unwavering intensity.

"Risika, why are you sitting on the table?" he asks her, breaking the brief moments of silence. 

They do know each other then. 

I don't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation, feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds tick past. A voice inside my head tells me to run, but another nags me to stay, wanting to be polite. My mind juggles the ideas for a single second before deciding timidly on the former. I move from my chair slowly, not wanting to interrupt or catch the attention of the "tiger woman." I draw carefully away from her, keeping a watchful eye.

"It seems your date is leaving, Aubrey."

I freeze, hearing the quick referral to myself and of a name I suppose is his. She noticed. On her face is a disturbingly relaxed, but frighteningly sinister smile. There is an amused glint in her eyes as she watches me. The scene is similar to a hawk watching its prey. 

"Is she more afraid of me than she is of you?" she comments. 

Turning my attention to him, I pray for something that will allow me to leave. 

"Go away, Christina," he tells me. 

Without pondering on how he knew my name, I quickly run away from them. I work my way through the people, tables, and chairs that dot the place. Having had enough excitement for the night, I run out of the now extraordinarily large _Las Noches_. 

Finally, I reach the refuge of the outside world. I rest from my sudden flee from a stubble inner notion of danger. I sink against the wall of club. My heart races from the physical and emotional toll. My breathing is jagged and harsh. I can still hear the pounding of chaos from within. Taking a glimpse at the doorway, I see a couple of random long streaks of red extending into the cool, black night air. 

Thinking back, the only thing that comes to my mind is a line from an unfamiliar poem. "_Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright…_"

~*~

A/N: There we go. Now that was short and sweet to the point. *what point?* *glares* Anyways, review at the bottom to tell me your opinions etc. :)


End file.
